Forbidden
by missylynn99
Summary: "Stupid, hot, confusing Jackal boy" she sighed. "Constantly messing with my emotions and looking so adorable." "That's not my name, you know. "She half-screamed before she realized who it was. "Anubis! What are you doing here?" Fluffy little Sanubis drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles. There would be no Anubis-and-Walt-are-the-same-person thing if I did. Now please, Enjoy!**

She rested her head on her knees and stared straight ahead at her open closet. In the moonlight room, you couldn't see the contents, but she had every detail of her closet memorized. The inside was adorned with several Egyptian paintings and even more crude sketches, art had never really been her strong point. They were all of the same person. Anubis, the bloody jackal-headed god that infuriated her, was the star of her closet.

It was amazing how many emotions that one guy-, no god, could put her through in a matter of moments. Usually, she was dumbfounded upon first sight. Once she found her ability to speak, the next emotion was usually embarrassment. Just because she could speak, it didn't guarantee that she would say the_ right_ things. Then would come the annoyance. This was definitely the most prominent of the emotions he made her feel. He thought he could just show up whenever he liked, speak in riddles and do something really confusing (like kissing her or slow dancing with her) and then leaving like nothing happened. It doesn't get anymore infuriating than that. Once he left, she always felt lonely. She knew she shouldn't. She knew that she should be happy to get that infuriating god away from her, but she never was.

On top of all of these emotions, he made her confused. She was constantly receiving mixed signals from him. One day, he'd steal her first kiss, then ignore her for a week, or anything else he thought could possibly confuse and infuriate her more. Some days, she could barely remember why she liked him.

Then she'd remember his crooked, sweet smile. She's remember the cute way he tilted his head when he was confused and his breath-taking molten chocolate brown eyes. His intoxicating, musky scent, his adorkably naïve personality, and willingness to help her, even if it got him in "trouble", all were the reasons why she liked him.

It all made perfect sense in her mind, at least until two curveballs were thrown in the way, and those curve balls' names were Shu and Walt. Shu was Anubis's "chaperone" meant to specifically keep them apart, and the bloody fool was pretty good at it too. Walt, on the other hand, was increadibly sweet and thoughtful, but he was dying of some ancient curse inflicted on his family, and refused to become romantically involved with anyone on the grounds of "it would be unfair." If Walt ever asserted his claim, she might have been able to get over the perfect, but unobtainable god. Instead, he stayed a martyr, and suffered in silence.

Now, it was like her heart was in a tug-of-war, unable to fully go one way or another. "Stupid, hot, confusing Jackal boy" she sighed. "Constantly messing with my emotions and looking so adorable."

"That's not my name, you know."

She half-screamed before she realized who it was. "Anubis! What are you doing here?" she firmly asked.

"Seeing you, of course. By the way, you're a pretty good artist and I just_ love_ your closet." He teased.

Her cheeks flushed red with mortification. "You're not supposed to know about that."

"Well, can't change it now. Come on, I want to be with you for a little bit before_ he_ decides to intervene."

Eagerly, she got up and slipped on her combat boots. He hesitantly intertwined his arm with hers and laced together their finger. With a snap of his fingers, a dark, purplish-black portal opened up. Without fear, she followed him through, already knowing where they would go.

When they stumbled out, they were in the most romantic little cemetery in all of New Orleans.

She planned to enjoy the moment, when it could just be the two of them, even though her heart was going to ache in the morning from his absence. There was nothing she could do to prevent it. It would be a lot simpler to turn him away, and find someone else, someone who wouldn't make things complicated. But hey, she _was_ a rebel, always had been, and her and Anubis were forbidden.

* * *

**For all of you who are like "SHE FINALLY WROTE ANOTHER STORY!" Thank you for being patient with me. Let me know if I should make this a chapter story. This is my first Kane Chronicle fic, so please don't be too harsh, but as always, Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! It's been forever since I published this story, and a few of you have asked that I write a little more for it, so I'll probably add new chapters when ever I get the time, and just a warning, they will most likely be short since this is just a side story. I have finally had the inspiration for the next chapter. I will try to make an effort and make sure that this is updated at least once a month or every month and a half until it is finished, or until I have more time for it. Enjoy!**

She managed to haul herself out of bed at a bright and early nine-thirty A.M. Despite feeling exhausted from lack of sleep, she felt rather content. The night with Anubis had been splendid, and they didn't even get caught by Shu. It had to have been one of the luckiest nights of her life, making staying up until four in the morning worthwhile.

She got dressed in her usual outfit and combat boots, then re-dyed the red streak in her hair. After deciding she looked presentable, just in case she got another surprise visit, she headed donwnstairs for breakfast.

"Well, someone's up unusually early. Most of the time, you don't even make it down for breakfast until eleven. " Carter commented as he read the newspaper.

"I know, I'm tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep." She said absentmindedly.

"I think I know why you're so tired. Where were you last night at about four in the morning?"

"What were _you_ doing up at four in the morning?" She tried to change the subject.

"Well, _I _was having a movie marathon with Zia last night, and Uncle Amos knew all about it, and I had just gotten back at about three-thirty. That still doesn't explain what you were doing, and don't try to deny it, I heard you sneaking back in."

"I was... hanging out with a friend." She responded vaguely.

"And was this friend named Walt?" Carter inquired.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks. "No! You know how Walt feels about those kind of things. I was with someone else. "

"Was that someone else a funeral god?" Carter teased with understanding coloring his expression.

"I'm not telling you." She muttered.

Carter's expression softened, "You know you can tell me anything, Sadie. I'm not going to rat you out, no matter who it us. Just tell me, please?"

"Fine, it was him... Anubis." She could barely whisper. It felt so embarrassing being caught by her older brother.

"I knew it." Carter said with a smirk. "There were only two people you'd sneak out to go on a date with. Next time I see him, we're going to have to have a 'talk'." He said, trying to sound tough, with the emphasis on _trying._

"Carter, don't." She blanched. She would be mortified for the rest of her life if Carter actually tried to give that talk to Anubis.

"Oh, I will. I'm going to make sure he knows that, if he hurts my little sis, he's getting fired and fed to Ammit."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a dirty look. " If he hurts me, and Dad finds out, I think he'll do that for you. I don't think Anubis is that stupid, though."

"He better not be. You better hurry up, sis. You've got a class to teach in about twenty minutes."

"Ok, Carter." She said slightly sarcastically. "I will make sure I get to my class on time otherwise the word is going to end earlier than expected." She didn't think he heard the last part, though, because he didn't respond.

* * *

**Don't kill me, I know it's super short, but hopefully, it's humorous enough that you guys don't care that much. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
